fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Travels of Two Wanderers
At around midday, Meikyo started walking through a lush green forest, the bright sunlight streaming through the branches and leaves. Everything was calm and peaceful, just how he liked it. It had been a year since he left the Rune Knights and now he was feeling quite melancholy. While travelling was fun, it got quite lonely and with nothing to do, he felt as if his life now lacked meaning. The bright light seemed to go dull as an uncomfortable gloom settled over him, similar to a cloth being thrown over a bird cage. He continued to walk in this manner, ony being partially aware of his surroundings. Sitting at the base a tree, Hikaru ate a apple as he as he appeared to be admiring the beauty of the forest. He was feeling slightly tired from walking a lot through the forest but he was still observant and every time he heard a noise he would instantly tense and put his hand on the grip of his sword. He had been searching for the demon that adopted him and that search lend him here to the forest after he heard people saying a crystal wielding monster was spoted in this forest. Trampling over leaves and dried twigs, his steps made quite a bit of noise which scared off birds and squirrels alike. He kept on going like this until he walked into a large oak tree, hitting his head hard. "Augh... that hurt... What have I been doing? I was taught to be better than this.." Rubbing the sore spot on his forehead, he looked at the tree and shook his head, smiling a little. Now more alert, he walked more carefully, exiting a particularly dense bit of forest before walking into a clearing where he spotted a blonde haired male sitting near a tree. The second Hikaru heard the foot steps, his eyes sharpen as he was instantly on his feet and charging at the brown haired man. Once he was in front the man, he slashed at his torso. His quick reflexes kicking in, Meikyo whipped out his trident to block the blow, the force of the attack forcing him back slightly. Gripping onto his trident, he gazed at the blonde male with a mixture of confusion and anger. "Hey hey hey, why did you attack me? It's not like I was trying to kill you or do you harm." Hikaru pointedly ignored him completely as if he never heard him and glared . He continued to slash and kick at Meikyo wildly. Blocking continuously with his trident, one or two blows got through, cutting his cheek and grazing his arm. Letting out a yell, he pushed his trident outwards and said, "Are you listening to me? I don't wanna fight you! Hell, I don't even know you!" Hikaru started to gradually stop attacking as he realized Meikyo wasn't attacking. He eventually stopped but he kept his sword at the ready as he glared. " Ok, who are you and why are you here." said Hikaru in a monotone. Sighing, he exhaled in relief, thinking to himself, ''Thank goodness he stopped. ''"I am Meikyo Suigetsu. As for why I am here, i'm a wandering mage and i'm merely travelling to the next town as I wish to get more supplies and check out the local guilds. Hikaru gave a finale warning glare before he sheathed his sword. " I see, i'll be taking my leave now " said Hikaru in monotone as he started to walk away.